


Lose

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [80]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Falling Through Ice, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rescue, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Icy blue filters the skyline, webbed by the charcoal-dark branches of dead, statuesque trees. Zero locates Kaname who fell unconscious into a river out in the wilds and ends up rescuing him.





	Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've only written one other fic for this ship and it was literally years ago. Ha. Okay well any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

080\. Lose

*

Icy blue filters the skyline, webbed by the charcoal-dark branches of dead, statuesque trees.

Zero presses his heel upon the snow-crusted ice where those terrible, blue waters churn beneath him. The river groans, crackling underneath the additional weight. He pays it no mind, still waiting.

Kaname's freezing, alabaster-white corpse floats into view. He's _been_ a corpse, revived or not.

With an inhumanely _powerful_ strike, he drives an arm into the ice, hauling the unconscious, vampiric boy out of the river while breathing hard.

"… You're welcome," Zero mutters out loud, falling back onto his haunches and hanging his head.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
